Curtis 14
Curtis 10 is a series by me, Waybig. Heroes Luigi SSB4.png Mario SSB4 Alt.png Sonic the Hedgehog C10 .png Captain Falcon.png AzmuthC10.png Ben 10C10.png 321px-Yoshi_MP9.png Blue Yoshi.png Light Blue Yoshi.jpg gold yoshi.jpg OrangeYoshi_YBA.png Yellow-yoshi-yoshi-29007747-501-1000.png Yoshi_Group_Art_YBA.png Pink_Yoshi_YBA.png|Pink Yoshi|link=Pink Yoshi kjhh.png|Gwen Tennyson Max tenn.png|Grandpa Max *Curtis **Curtis 23 **Curtis 7 **Curtis 88 **Curtis 64 **Curtis 20 **Anna 10 *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kai Green *Max Tennyson *Ninja- All have their season 7 outfits but Zane back to being just the white ninja *Lloyd Garmadon *Kai *Jay *Nya *Skylor *Zane *Garmadon *Wu *Cole *Mario *Sonic the Hedgehog *Pac Man *Luigi *Toad *Captain Falcon List of Aliens Regular Aliens(13 and 14) *All aliens have their OV voice except Fasttrack, Jetray, ChamAlien, Humungousaur, and Way Big who have their UA voice. c10 alien x re.png|Alien X|link=Alien X c10 arctiguana re.png|Arctiguana|link=Arctiguana c10 armodrillo re.png|Armodrillo|link=Armodrillo c10 xtomix re.png|Atomix|link=Atomix ddddd.png|Ball Weevil|link=Ball Weevil barrier reef c10 re.png|Barrier Reef|link=Barrier Reef ggggfgfgf.png|Big Chill|link=Big Chill c10 blitzwolfer re.png|Blitzwolfer|link=Blitzwolfer c10 bloxx re.png|Bloxx|link=Bloxx Blue Ninja.png|Blue Ninja|link=Green Ninja C10 brainstorm re.png|Brainstorm|link=Brainstorm c10 bullfag re.png|Bullfrag|link=Bullfrag c10 buzzshock re.png|Buzzshock|link=Buzzshock c10 chromastone re.png|Chromastone (Credits to DioBando for base)|link=Chromastone cc.png|Clockwork|link=Clockwork C10 cyberchase re.png|Cyberchase|link=Cyberchase c10 diamondhead re.png|Diamondhead|link=Diamondhead c10 dito re.png|Ditto|link=Ditto Fal-kon-doe.png|Fal-Kon-Doe|link=Fal-Kon-Doe fasttrack c10 re.png|Fasttrack (Credits to DioBrando for base)|link=Fasttrack ov c10 four arms re.png|Four Arms (Credits to DioBrando for base) c10 eatle re.png|Eatle|link=Eatle C10 echo re.png|Echo Echo|link=Echo Echo c10 eelectricity re.png|Eelectricity|link=Eelectricity c10 eye guy re.png|Eye Guy|link=Eye Guy c10 ghostfreak re.png|Ghostfreak|link=Ghostfreak c10 goop re.png|Goop|link=Goop gcvv.png|Gravattack (Credits to DioBrando for base) C10 grey mattr re.png|Grey Matter|link=Grey Matter c10 ditto re.png|Ditto|link=Ditto c10 humungousaur rere.png|Humungousaur (Credits to DioBrando for base)|link=Humungousaur c10 jetray re.png|Jetray|link=Jetray c10 jury rigg re.png|Jury Rigg|link=Jury Rigg c10 kic-Fil-a.png|Kick-Fil-A|link=Kickin Hawk c10 kickin hawk re.png|Kickin' Hawk|link=Kickin Hawk c10 lodestar re.png|Lodestar|link=Lodestar c10 massroom re.png|Massroom|link=Massroom (TNO) c10 mole tache re.png|Mole-Stache|link=Mole-Stache c10 nanomech re.png|Nanomech|link=Nanomech c10 overflow re.png|Overflow|link=Water Hazard c10 pesky dust re.png|Pesky Dust|link=Pesky Dust c10 pinpoint re.png|PinPoint|link=PinPoint (TNO) c10 rath re.png|Rath|link=Rath sandbox c10 re.png|Sandbox|link=Sandbox (Curtis 10) c10 shocksquatch re.png|Shocksquatch|link=Shocksquatch c10 snareoh re.png|Snare-Oh|link=Snare-Oh c10 spider monkey re.png|Spidermonkey|link=Spidermonkey C10 sports re.png|Sports|link=Sports techget.png|Techget|link=Inspector 10 (TNO) c10 the worst re.png|The Worst|link=The Worst toepick c10 re.png|Toepick|link=Toepick c10 triedge re.png|Triedge|link=Triedge C10 murk re.png|Upchuck|link=Upchuck C10 perk re.png|Upchuck|link=Upchuck c10 upgrade re.png|Upgrade|link=Upgrade c10 walkatrout re.png|Walkatrout|link=Walkatrout c10 waybig re.png|Way Big|link=Way Big c10 wildmutt re.png|Wildmutt|link=Wildmutt c10 wildvine re.png|Wildvine|link=Wildvine c10 xlr8 re.png|XLR8|link=XLR8 Fasttrack ultimate.png|Ultimate Fasttrack|link=Ultimate Fasttrack (Aaron) Ddd.png|Ultimate Upgrade|link=Ultimate Upgrade (TNO) Ultimate Aliens ultimate alienz curtis.png|Ultimate Aliens Ultimate Big Chil.png Ultimate Cannonbolt c10.png Ultimate Donkey Kong.png|Ultimate Donkey Kong Ultimate Echo Echo10.png Ultimate Gravattack.png Ultimate Grey matter.png Ultimate Humungusaur.png Ultimate Pac Man.png|Ultimate Pac Man|link=Ultimate Pac Man Ultimate Spider Monkey.png Ultimate Swampfire C10.png Ultimate Way BigC10.png xcbvvhpdtufm9gff0d,vngkg-=l9-bfgdlt9,r0,0fidl0dbtlg,df,tf.png|Ultimate Upgrade|link=Ultimate Upgrade (Curtis 10) Ultimate Armodrilloc10.png|Credits to Dioga Beta for usage.|link=Ultimate Armodrillo (Earth-68) Ultimate Lodestar Curtis 10.png|link=Ultimate Lodestar (Aaron) Future Aliens(14-20) *If there are aliens missing from when Curtis was 13 and 14 then they were never used. *All Ultimate Aliens were used and in the same apperance. Alien C10.png|Alien C File:Alien X full contrl.png|Alien X Future AmpFibian.png Future Arctiguana.png Future Armodrillo.png Future Atomix.png Future Big Chill C10.png Future Big Chill.png Future Blitzwolfer.png Future Bloxx.png Future Bowser.png Future Bullfrag.png Buzzshock C10.png Future Brainstorm.png Future Cannonbolt.png Future ChamAlien.png Future Clockwork.png Future Diamondhad.png Diggerc10.png|Digger Future Ditto.png Donkey Kong.png|Donkey Kong Future Echo EchoC10.png Eye Guy C10.png Future Fasttrack.png Feedback C10.png Future Four Arms.png Future Frankenstrike.png Future Ghostfreak.png Future GoopC10.png Future Gravattack.png Future gry Matter.png Future Gutrot.png Future HeatblastC10.png Future Humungousaur c10.png Koopa Troopa Future.png|His Omnitrix is on his chest Mickey Mouse.png Future Mole-Stache.png Nanomach.png Future Overflow.png Pac Man.png PortalerC.png|Portaler(Credits to CaT for recolor) Future RathC10.png Future Rath C10.png Future Rip Jaws.png ShocksquatchC.png|Shocksquatch(Credits to CaT for recolor) Future Slapstrike.png Future Snare-Oh.png Future Sonic.png Future Squid Face.png Future Stinkfly.png swampfire c10 new future.png Future Ten Ten.png Toad.png Future UpchuckC10.png Future UpgradeC10.png Walkatrout C10.png Future Whampfire.png Future Wildmutt.png Future Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Future XLR8.png Silent-Ninja.png|Silent-Ninja Pikachu c10.png Snakepit Curtis 10.png Triedge Curtis 10.png Eelectricity (C10) v2.png MindMatter Curtis 10.png Upchuck murk c101.png Black shadow c10.png eon c10.png|Eon future way big c10 new.png|Way Big C10 cyberchase.png Aliens(20 year old+) alien c.png|Alien C|link=Diagoneir alien x c10 .png|Alien X|link=Celestialsapien amphibian c101.png|AmpFibian|link=Amperi arcticguanac10.png|Arcticguana|link=Polar Manzardill armodrilloc10.png|Armodrillo|link=Talpaedan blitzwolferc10.png|Blitzwolfer|link=Loboan brainstorm c10 2.png|Brainstorm|link=Cerebrocrustacean c10 astrodactyl.png|Astrodactyl|link=Astrodactyl's Species c10 atomix.png|Atomix|link=Atomix c10 ball weevil.png|Ball Weevil|link=Ball Weevil's Species c10 buzzshock.png|Buzzshock|link=Nosedeenian Curtis 10 Eelectricity nude.png|Eelectricity|link=Teslamorpha kickin hawk c10 2.png|Kickin Hawk|link=http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Kickin_Hawk aaccelerate c10.png|XLR8|link=Kineceleran curtis10 overflow.png|Overflow|link=Orishan fourarms c10.png|Four Arms|link=Tetramand wildmutt c102.png|Wildmutt|link=Vulpinmancer Humungousaurc10.png|Humungousaur|link=Vaxasaurian rath c10 2.png|Rath|link=Appoplexian Curtis 10 MindMatter red.png|MindMatter|link=MindMatter curtis 10 swampfire.png|Swampfire|link=Methanosian toad c10.png|Toad pac man.png|Pac Man eatle curtis 10.png|Eatle gutrot curtis 10.png|Gutrot rocks c10.png|Rocks|link= Rocks (Curtis 10) sports 2.png|Sports (Credits to Reo 54 for making him awesome!)|link=Sports squidstrictor c10.png|Squidstrictor|link=Squidstrictor (Curtis 10) Vreedle.png|Vreedle|link=Vreedle (Curtis 10) cloudnine.png|Cloudnine|link=Cloudnine Fortis Grey.png|Fortis Grey|link=Grey Meteor inspector gadget.png|Inspector Gadget|link=Inspector Gadget Curtis 10 Sandbox.png|Sandbox|link=Erodinian toepick 2.png|Toepick|link=Toepick 20 greymatter.png|Grey Matter|link=Galvan new c 10 whampire.png|Whampire|link=Vladat Curtis 10 Barrier Reef.png|Barrier Reef|link=Barrier Reef c10 the worst.png|The Worst|link=Atrocian Ditto c12.png Diamondhead 20.png En 20.png|Eon|link=Chronian Granodite.png|Granodite|link=Granodite tenten c10.png|TenTen|link=TenTen (Curtis 10) quilscade.png|Quilscade|link=Quilscade gymosis c10.png|Gymosis|link=Gymosis bullfrag nwe.png|Bullfrag|link=Incursean ultimate rath c10.png|Ultimate Rath|link=Appoplexian c10 u artic.png|Ultimate Arctiquana ChromastoneExampleCurtis10.png|Credits to Primal|link=Crystalsapien jackaljack c10.png|Credits to MrsMewgirl rock minster.png|Rock Minester|link=Malem big chill cloaked kymyly.png|link=Necrofriggian big chill kymyly.png|Big Chill (KYMYLY) c10 stinkfly.png|Stinkfly|link=Lepidopterran c10 upchuck.png|Murk Upchuck|link=Gourmand perk upchuck c10.png|Perk Upchuck|link=Gourmand terraspin c12.png|Terraspin|link=Geochelone Aerio Fasttrack c10 3.png|Fasttrack|link=Citrakayah Gold Digger.png|Gold Digger|link=Gold Digger Techbot.png|TechBot|link=Techadon Robots Cannonbolt c101.png|Cannonbolt|link=Arburian Pelarota C10 squidface.png|Squidface|link=Chimera Sui Generis Upgrade c12.png|link=Galvanic Mechamorph Gfg.png|Clockwork|link=Chronosapien c10 big chill open.png|Big Chill c10 ripjaws.png|Rip Jaws|link=Piscciss Volann spitterc10.png|Spitter|link=Spitter c10 heatblast.png|Heatblast|link=Pyronite fffhgh.png|Ghostfreak|link=Ectonurite snare-oh c10.png|Snare-Oh|link=Thep Khufan c1 bc.png|Big Chill Goop c.png|Goop fdwrfd.png|Chromastone WayBig101.png|Way Big highbreedc10.png|Highbreed jurrryyyfbgn.png|Jury Rigg chammaalien.png|ChamAlien lodestar c10.png|Lodestar spidermonkeyc10.png|Spidermonkey c10nrg.png|NRG eye guy c10.png|Eye Guy Jeffrey.png|Jet Ray Wildvine10c.png|Wildvine c10 echo.png|Echo Echo alens.png|Frankenstrike pick axe.png|Pick Axe nanomechc10.png|Nanomech massroom c10.png|Massroom|link=Massroom (TNO) C10 cyberchase.png|Cyberchase|link=Cyberchase Fusion Aliens *All fusion aliens have the powers of the original aliens, and the weaknesses of the original aliens too. Alien CX.png|Alien CX(Alien C and Alien X) Way X.png|Big X(Way Big and Alien X) Franken Clock.png|FrankenClock Ultimate Way GreySaur.png|Ultimate Way Grey CannonSaur BlockArms.png|BlockArms Gutomix.png|Gutomix Ditto Arms.png|DittoArms Big_chuck_c10.png|Big Chuck diamond matter.png|Diamondmatter Lodestone.png|Lodestone NR-Drillo.png|Nr-Drillo(Credits to XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx)(Thanks) Rath Track c10.png|Rath Track|link=Rath Track Brain Matter.png|Brain Matter crashocker c10.png|Shock-Hopper humungoopsaur.png|Humungoopsaur kickin rath.png|Kickin Rath gff.png|Heatastone Curtis 23 Aliens *He names most of his aliens different names from Ben 23 in order to not have confusion between them. *His Hero Watch 2, never recalibrates, so his watch always keeps the same appearance, and so does his aliens. Even when he becomes Curtis 23,000. *He does not have a lot of aliens. These are the only ones he can turn into. arcticlizard.png|Arcticlizard Batpire.png|Batpire bounce-a-ball.png|Bounce-a-Ball Electric Zombie.png|Electric Zombie loud mouse.png|Loud Mouse Mini Brain.png|Mini Brain Mr. Arms.png|Mr. Arms night racer.png|Night Runner toolbox c23.png|Toolbox sir monkey.png|Sir Monkey dog wander.png|Dog Wanderer metal man.png|Metal Man curtis 23 aliens.png|SkyDino cat splitter.png|Cat Splitter Curtis 7 Aliens (Original 7) curtis 7 diamondhead.png|Diamondhead curtis 7 heatblast.png|Heatblast curtis 7 cannonbolt.png|Cannonbolt xlr8 curtis 7.png|Accelerate overflow c10.png|Overflow curtis 7 stinkflu.png|Stinkfly c7 four arms.png|Four Arms Curtis 7 Aiens (Additional) curtis wildvine.png|Wildvine grey matter 7.png|Grey Matter Curtis 7 upgradeRe.png|Upgrade Curtis 88 Aliens 88 aliens.png|His herotrix angry tiger.png|Angry Tiger attack dog.png|Attack Dog big dino.png|Big Dino electric munster.png|Electric Munster pillball.png|Pill Ball plant fire.png|Plant Fire power drill.png|Powerdrill rocky heat.png|Rocky Heat sonic wolf.png|Sonic Wolfer spooky.png|Spooky technogeer.png|Technogeer Curtis 64 Aliens (Original) alien x 64.png|Alien X big chill 64.png|Big Chill brainstorm 64.png|Brainstorm chromastone 64.png|Chromastone echo echo 64.png|Echo Echo goop 64.png|Goop humungousaur 64.png|Humungousaur jetray 64.png|Jetray spidermonkey 64.png|Spidermonkey f332231.png|Swampfire Curtis 10 Team *Connor Koopa *Kirby Koopa *Tom Toad *Pac Man *Mario *Luigi *Ben 10 *Gwen Tennyson *Curtis *Nick- Friend and sidekick of Curtis. Has an Omnitrix. *Kai *Jay *Lloyd *Cole *Zane *Garmadon *Wu *Max Tennyson Vehicles Curtis has a Delorean Time Machine and pilots the Blue Falcon which can change into any vehicle in the world and the vehicles have the Blue Falcon color theme with FALCON as the license plate. He got both of them on January 19, 2017. On January 28, 2017, Ben Tennyson bought Curtis a car. He painted the car to look like the Blue Falcon. Curtis also has K.I.T.T from Knight Rider Watches The Triomnitrix is capable of turning into any Omnitrix. It can also fuse aliens together. Nick's omnitrix is capable of turning into some aliens it is later destroyed on his 18th birthday. The Blood Ultimatrix is used by Blood Curtis, the evil clone of Curtis created by Black Shadow. The Triomnitrix is the recreated version of the Triomnitrix created and wielded by Curtis. After the Triomnitrix was destroyed Villians *Every villain fom the Tv Shows: Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, The Powerpuff Girls, Sonic X, and Sonic Boom all look the same. *Every Ben 10 villain has there UA appearance. *Berserker-Really Curtis in disguise to infiltrate Dark Million at the age of 20. Faked his death in the Final Battle with Black Shadow that destroyed Black Shadow. Rides the Red Bull. Like the Blue Falcon, the Red Bull can turn nto any vehicle in the world, and the vehicles have the Red Bull color theme. License plate says BERSERKR. *Blood Curtis- He is the exact opposite of Curtis. He has black hair and wears a Cubs shirt. He is also known as the Blood Ninja, the Villain, and Blood Falcon(Opposite of Curtis as Captain Falcon). Blood Falcon.png|Blood Falcon Black Shadow.png|Black Shadow Bowser being erased.png|Bowser being sent back to his own world|link=The Six reactor Mights animated blood curtis.png|animated vesrsion of Blood Curtis first appearance knh.png|Blood Curtis' aliens Blood Ninja.png|Blood Curtis as the Blood Ninja(minifigure) Blood Ultimatrix.png|Blood Curtis' Blood Ultimatrix Animated blood Curtis1.png|Animated version of Blood Curtis in normal apperance black shadow aliens.png|Black Shadow Aliens Malaware C10.png|Malaware Albedo 23.png|Albedo 23(Credits to Echoson for base) F Zero Villians *Black Shadow(Don Genie, Deathborn also) *Blood Falcon(F-Zero) *Zoda *The Skull *Pico *Baba *Billy *Bio Rex *Octoman Ben 10 Villains Main Villains *Aggregor *Vilgax **Psyphon *Malware Secondary Villains *Will Harangue *Zombozo *Carl Nesmith *Vulkanus *Charmcaster *Adwaita *Albedo *Elena Validus *Dr. Animo *Vreedle Brothers Forever Knights *Driscoll *Patrick *Connor *Urian *Enoch *Sir Dagonet *Sir Reginald *Sir Cyrus *Squire Others *Sevenseven *Rojo *Azul *Amarillo *Ssserpent *Oliver Thompson *Buzz *Hammer *Surgeon *Simons *Morgg *Sunder *Strabismus *Sanctuary Guardians *King Xarion *Prince Gyula *Plant Alien *Plant Clones *Sunny *Antonio *Trumbipulor *Kolar *Eon **Eon's Servants *Synthroid *Prisoner 775 *Prisoner *Simian *Mizaru *Milleous *Garbage Monster *Ma Vreedle *Dodecahedron Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreedle *Inspector 13 **Techadon Robots Mario Villains *Bowser: Bowser is the King of Koopas, a turtle-like monster species. He often kidnaps Princess Peach, and is defeated by Mario. *Bowser Jr. An energetic troublemaker who is ready to follow his father's footsteps. *Wario: Wario is an evil version of Mario, and is obsessed with money. He is short and fat, and wears yellow. *Waluigi: Waluigi is Wario's sidekick, and an evil version of Luigi. He is tall and thin, like Luigi, and wears purple. Common enemies *Koopa Troopa: Koopa Troopas are turtle-like monsters that often work for Bowser, although in some games, they are friendly. They are playable characters in some Mario sports games, such as Mario Kart. **Green Koopas are Bad. Red Koopas are good.(Connor Koopa is good) *Goomba: Goombas are mushroom-like monsters creatures that are the most common enemies in the series. They are easily killed by jumping on their head. *Paratroopa: The flying version of Koopa Troopa. *Paragoomba: The flying version of Goomba. *Boo:These enemies are ghosts that stop moving when you look at them. They show up in most of the Mario titles. Category:Series Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101's Stuff Category:Curtis 10 Category:Curtis Category:Heroes